The present invention is related to an apparatus and process for determining the location of a point in space and measuring the deviation of that location from a desired position. More particularly, the preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to measuring the deviation of certain points on a damaged motor vehicle from their proper location to facilitate the repair of the vehicle.